Entre luz
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: No le importaba si Claire era posible rival o Ada su mayor problema, después de tanto dolor, era su hora de ser feliz completamente. Entre las sombras, podría haber entre luz. Y quizá algun día lograría obtener la verdad que quería escuchar./ Para el reto "Amigo invisible 2014-15" del foro Resident: Behind the horror/Regalo Dedicado a Nightmare Killer


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía. **

**Esta historia fue escrita para el reto "Amigo invisible 2014-15" y aquí les dejo los datos. **

**Título: **Entre luz

**Foro del reto:** Resident Evil: Behind the horror

**Pareja: **Leon/Sherry, menciones de Cleon y Aeon.

**Género: **Romance, drama.

**Dedicado a: **Nightmare Killer.

**Autor: **Fatty Rose Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre luz.<strong>

**.**

_Capítulo único._

La chimenea crujió llevándose un trozo de madera esperando ser consumida. A lo lejos el llamativo sonido le incitaba a permanecer sentada sin apartar la mirada del cálido lugar, se sentía bien poder descansar después de una catástrofe como lo era su trabajo. Lidiar con armas biológicas parecía ser sencillo en comparación a permanecer quietos. Se fijó en los adornos navideños colgados estratégicamente, luces de colores y un sonido de personas hablando en la sala continua.

– Es lindo ¿Cierto? – Una voz resonó y solo entonces Sherry Birkin sonrió tenue ladeando el rostro hasta encontrarse un cabello rojo intenso acercarse. Claire Redfield se acurrucó junto a ella dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

No recordaba alguna fecha celebrando. Siempre habían sido laboratorios los lugares donde se resguardaba cada año sin la posibilidad de salir, hasta aquel dos mil trece, cuando sus cadenas por fin se encontraban rotas.

– De cierta manera. – Soltó nostálgica, no solo por sí misma, su acompañante también se había esforzado por hacerlo posible. – Hacía mucho sin verte realmente Claire.

– Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho en realidad. – Lo meditó posando una mano sobre su barbilla. La rubia amplió la mueca en su rostro. Ella nunca cambiaría.

– El tiempo pasa, las personas y los lugares cambian ¿Cierto Claire? Es de lo más normal.

La aludida asintió. Sherry se encontraba ocupaba y al no pertenecer al mismo grupo de trabajo le dificultaban las horas de convivencia, eran pocas las veces donde podían sentarse a conversar disfrutando un descanso pero la realidad le golpeaba al ver lo mucho que esa chica había cambiado. Con sentimiento, aferró un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

– Has crecido y te cortaste el cabello. – La imagen de una chica indefensa quedaba atrás para la agente de Terra Save. –Los tiempos realmente han cambiado.

– Si… era inevitable. – La rubia contrajo los puños contra su muslo dejando ver más del abrigo rosa que cubría su cuerpo. Las fechas navideñas se hacían agradables gracias a su compañía, por lo cual se levantó suavemente dejando a Claire confundida. Y ninguna de las dos quería re memorar los momentos dolorosos cuando el nuevo comienzo parecía brillar poco a poco.

Los ruidos traseros las alertaron. Claire frunció el ceño al verla ahí de pie.

– ¿Sherry? – Cuestionó la menor. La rubia solo le tendió la mano.

– Los nuevos tiempos merecen personas fuertes. – Recalcó la rubia aferrando la mano femenina y levantándola del suelo. – Al menos en este intento de navidad lo será.

Y Claire Redfield ante tales palabras sonrió satisfecha al ver logrado su cometido de verla completamente calma, en paz.

Bajó la vista y al ver su chaleco negro en conjunto a su pantalón llegando a la conclusión en que Chris no tardaría en llegar y quería verla feliz aunque fuera solo por él.

– Tienes razón. – Se acomodó los lentes negros ajustándose el chaleco táctico. – También las que siguen, le he prometido a Chris tu presencia para esta reunión.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el único pilar de Claire y agradecía permanecer así de unidos un poco más ocultando el malestar entre líneas.

– Estoy ansiosa por verlo. – Avanzaron por la puerta deteniéndose en el tramo rumbo a la cocina, ese día le tocaría a Claire preparar algo especial para su hermano mayor y amigos. Entró directo encontrándose los utensilios para comenzar, tomó una cacerola riendo. – ¿Qué te parece un Espagueti?

– Perfecto, esta vez lo haremos bien ¡Verás que él estará impresionado!

La cuchara cayó al suelo, la mueca del rostro desapareció.

* * *

><p>– Ha quedado bien. – La pelirroja depositó la bandeja humeante sobre la mesa dejando aperitivos pequeños por si alguien quería algo más. Seis variedades de platillos formaban parte del menú donde la mayoría eran los favoritos de los invitados. El postre, por otra parte significaba otra razón de la cual Sherry aún seguía dudando al ser Claire la que, lejos de entenderlo había creado una tormenta mental dentro de su sub- consciente, aun así, lo primordial era la pelirroja y su familia.<p>

– De hecho si, dudo que si cocine sola logre algo parecido. – Dejó su platillo sobre la mesa prestándole atención a la casa antigua, propiedad de los padres fallecidos de Chris. El color predominante era amarillo y tenía esa sensación a hogar cálido. Sherry prefería ese lugar sobre cualquier cosa o persona muy diferente a él.

Él era extraño, solitario en exceso.

– No es para tanto. – Otra olla formó parte de la serie. – Ahora solo queda esperarlos, Chris no tardará en llegar, sabes que le gusta la puntualidad.

– Cierto. – Sherry acomodó los demás platos sobre la mesa, quedando maravillada. La mesa de gran tamaño en parte le recordaba a sus tiempos cuando sus padres comían en esas fechas, poniendo su mejor máscara y jugando a ser la familia feliz cuando dejaban su faceta de poder hacia un lado. – ¿Dónde está Jill?

Un nudo se formó en su estómago revolviéndolo.

– Jill cuida de él, Sherry. – Resopló la de los ojos azules. – Ella es la única mujer que puede hacer esa tarea sin salir con colapso mental.

– Debe ser difícil. – Tragó en seco poniendo ambas manos sobre la madera. Respiró profundo inhalando varias veces. – Tu hermano no está bien.

Y ninguno lo estaba realmente. Las secuelas en ellos les perforaban hasta el fondo.

– Cierto, pero confío en que estará bien.

_Tiene que estarlo._

Al menos así lo comprendió la rubia.

– Lo estará. – Retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella no conocía al castaño del todo, quizá todo fuera mentira más lo estaban intentando lo mejor que podía. Levantar el humor de Claire y sus esperanzas eran parte de su objetivo. – Ahora vamos a cambiarnos este atuendo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron. Sintió el jalón.

– Estaremos presentables, él vendrá después de todo.

Alguien más aparte de Chris Redfield.

Su corazón dolió solo un poco.

* * *

><p>Cuando se miró al espejo, el relejo le mostraba una figura delgada llena de heridas y cicatrices ganadas a lo largo del tiempo o eso decía Jill Valentine para calmar las ansiedades en un intento de mantener la cordura. Y verse enfrascada en vestido azul claro le recordaba al intenso azul alguna vez visto provenir de su figura materna.<p>

– Papá tenía razón. – Pasó el peine sobre sus finas hebras rubias. La imagen figuraba demasiado el contorno de Annette Birkin a excepción de algunas partes como la barbilla heredada por William. Examinó su cabello e inclusive sus ojos claros. – El legado parece seguir vivo.

Fuera de la ciencia, ambos progenitores en vida estuvieran en desacuerdo, si la querían verdaderamente o no sería un secreto hasta el final de su existencia. Trabajando directo con la D.S.O estaba marcando una brecha. El maquillaje tenue en su rostro acentuaba su mirada, la delgada sombra le recalcaba la viva imagen Birkin provocándole nauseas sintiendo la habitación incómoda. Y como pudo, salió de ella sintiendo el olor a comida inundar sus fosas nasales a casero dejándose guiar instintivamente hacia la cocina antes visitada y se detuvo al ver los rostros curiosos de cuatro personas.

Dos pelirrojas, otra rubia, una castaña.

Avanzó pausadamente con nerviosismo. El árbol navideño resonando alguna canción especial.

– Pequeña dos, bienvenida de nuevo. – Barry Burton atravesó la poca distancia la cual los separaba atrapándola en un abrazo protector cortándole el oxígeno. Después observó acusadoramente a la mujer. – Claire dime su alimentación, ha crecido mucho.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño divertido colocando platos sobre la mesa. – Tiene veintiocho Barry, no siempre se quedará del mismo tamaño del cual la conociste.

– ¿No pudiste ser pequeña por siempre? – La estrujó nuevamente. Unos brazos delgados le salvaron apartándola.

– Barry… Incluso tus hijas ya están grandes ¿Solo ellas dos quieres que no crezcan? – Jill Valentine se cruzó de brazos resaltando el escote de su vestido blanco. El castaño Redfield frunció el ceño malhumorado.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y sin dejar de observarla la jaló nuevamente llevándola hasta la mesa de madera adornada para la ocasión con Chris siguiéndoles los pasos. Claire notó la incomodidad en la chica, su sonrisa se extendió al ver a su hermano y Jill entrar en acción.

– No tires de ella. – Ahora fue el turno del soldado Redfield. – Podrías causarle daño

– La pequeña dos nos está alcanzando – Gimoteó Barry, no les prestó atención alguna. – La pequeña original no está por motivos de luna de miel.

Sherry abrió la boca. Recordaba vagamente quien era la pequeña de la cual Barry hablaba tanto. Se llamaba Rebecca Chambers, trabajaban para la misma organización. El miembro más joven del antiguo equipo de Raccoon City ¿Se había casado? No le recordaba alguna situación sentimental, como el mismo hecho de que todos permanecían solteros siendo mayores en edad.

– Ya volverá. – Intentó consolar Claire. – ¡Todos a comer!

Sherry curveó los labios. Las palabras gritadas de la pelirroja le lastimaban los oídos. La comida caliente llegó nuevamente hasta sus fosas nasales, se sentó y sus manos parecieron temblar al ver los cubiertos bien acomodados recordando el Dejavú. El fantasma de dos personas a su lado derecho le hacía querer llorar amargamente.

No estaba sola, se recordó. Había personas importantes a su lado.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando las imágenes perderse en el fondo de su subconsciente.

– Esto está bueno. – Alabó el Burton. – Si no fuera viejo, te diría que te cases conmigo Sherry.

_Te protegeré el tiempo necesario, hasta ser un viejo ¿Me escuchaste?_

Chris cortó un trozo de carne antes de responderle. Sherry permanecía sin mover un músculo perdida en sus pensamientos. – Barry, Molly va a enfadarse cuando se entere de tus palabras.

– Ya, ya. – Hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia. – Ella es otra hija para mí como Rebecca, ustedes la pareja que no se quiere formalizar.

Jill gruñó.

– No sigas con eso. – La rubia mayor le dio un trago a su copa de vino. – Eso no sucederá.

_Hazle caso a Claire, no pienses otro tipo de cosas._

El silencio llenó la habitación, casi podía sentirse cortar. Christopher afianzó su mal humor inicial, Claire tartamudeó alguna palabra incomprensible y ella solo atinó a permanecer inmóvil con los recuerdos flotando a su alrededor.

En una fecha como la navidad, estaba bien ser ingenuo para pensar probabilidades tontas. Sherry extrañaba algunas cosas, entre ellos sus padres, su antigua vida, a Jake y otras más confusas.

Su antigua vida. Siendo joven a ella no le habría importado vivir una mentira cuando veía el rostro de William irradiar felicidad el día que le ingresaba una vacuna extraña; a sus padres siendo como eran y lo mal que habían actuado seguían siendo eso, parte de sus expresiones o frases venían directamente de su sistema genético quisiera o no. A Jake, por ser él la primera persona en bajarle a la cruda realidad donde el dolor y la mentira era lo único que tendría siendo protectora de Simmons, siendo él, la persona en dejarle un hueco lleno de dudas sobre el último punto confuso.

– Sherry… Chris le propuso matrimonio a Jill. – Soltó Barry mirándose las uñas. La rubia reaccionó por inercia y el pelirrojo rió sonoramente. – ¡Te dije que funcionaría!

– No bromees sobre este tipo de cosas. – Le acusó fingiendo enfado.

Sonaba bizarro, pero ella creía podría ser posible. Si esa mujer era la única la cual podía estar en una mínima distancia aumentaban las probabilidades mayores a lo estipulado. Quizá solo faltaba un pequeño paso para conseguirlo, uno el cual le tomaría tiempo si no lograban salir de este estado testarudo. Dejar de ser simples amigos para formalizarlo todo.

_Eres especial, me agradan las personas como tú._

Su corazón volvió a doler. Punzante, el cual se dividía en dos clases de sentimientos.

Dolía de felicidad al ver una familia reunida, llena de momentos divertidos para unos o tediosos para otros. Le agradaba pertenecer a esa familia agradable. Pero le lastimaban las palabras involuntarias de Barry hacia la pareja.

–No te preocupes por eso. – El pelirrojo apretó su hombro. – Algún día sucederá.

Su pecho se estrujó. Mejor comía e intentaba curar la ansiedad de su cuerpo.

Solo se vivía una vez al año.

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena terminó. Barry había intentado hacer razonar a sus compañeros mientras buscaba permanecer en la casa unos minutos. Chris se negaba a dejarlo y Jill casi lo tiraba al suelo en gesto cansino. Pese a eso Sherry los consideró un equipo especial.<p>

– Vayan con cuidado. – Les deseó alzando la mano en esto de despedida. Una vez perdidos sus cuerpos se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo intentó, una mano grande obstruyó el paso.

Sherry se tentó a lanzarle una maldición. Sus labios pararon al distinguir unos ojos azules inquietos. No del tinte claro o angustioso como el de sus padres ni tampoco cálido distintivo a Claire Redfield. Aquellos ojos relataban silenciosos una vida manchada inclusive más que la de ella misma.

– Leon. – Susurró incrédula. Al frente Leon Kennedy mantenía una pose tensa. Los hombros haciendo presión sobre la puerta. Se quedó en silencio muda, sin poderle decir alguna palabra.

– ¡Leon! – Gritó la pelirroja al reconocerlo. Sherry frunció el cerro al verla cerrar la distancia abrazándolo. Claire destilaba ingenuidad por cada poro, casualmente el telón cambiaba solo si él estaba presente. Leon hacía cambiar a Claire idéntico como un péndulo.

– Es grato verlas, llegué tarde. – Sherry se inquietó. Ella tenía un sentido de la visión excelente, sus habilidades receptoras eran las causantes de que Simmons se hubiese fijado en ella. Nada escapaba de su enforno visual y había veces en que ello le molestaba. Eso era particularmente esa navidad.

– Bienvenido. – En su rostro una mueca sardónica apareció. Sherry odiaba las mentiras, él ocultaba información sobre su paradero anterior. La marca de labial sobre inicio del cuello pasaba casi desapercibida, borrada al azar sin ser consiente. Claire parecía feliz al tenerlo cerca no prestándole atención al detalle. Se odió por un breve instante.

–Estoy de vuelta. – El rubio entró.

_No te dejaré._

El recuerdo llegó a su mente nítido. Leon dedicándole palabras de afecto hacia una menor de doce años aturdida al ser sacada de sus fantasías felices. Le había prometido protección alegando después que sería su tutor hasta conseguirle uno. El tiempo vivido con el Kennedy durante esos meses le agradaba, el vasto recuerdo de un protector a medias llenándole la cabeza de buenos recuerdos sobre sus padres.

– No nos dejes tanto tiempo, Leon. – Claire se aferró al brazo masculino golpeándolo suavemente. A él no pareció importarle.

Sherry ladeó el rostro. La imagen frente a sus ojos le incomodaba.

Y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Leon había sido el hombre quien le salvaba la vida, el protector silencioso en tardes nublabas cuando el temor se apoderaba de su sistema. El amigo que cuidaba por su bienestar al enfrentarse a un demonio como Jake Muller al reconocerla en China. ¿Leon era su amigo? ¿Cómo la vería él?

_Pensará que eres una mocosa que le temía al futuro._

Las palabras de Jake llegaban fuertes y tocas, justo como el chico las había pronunciado al desviar la atención del Ustanak para darle un escape al rubio. El Muller hablaba con una sinceridad inhumana e hiriente, con toda la realidad cayendo.

– Por esta noche, no planeo hacerlo. – Soltó el rubio con sinceridad. Claire rió encantada, ella sólo compuso su mueca más perfecta. La nieve resbaló por la ventana aturdiéndolos.

– Voy a creerte. – Claire deslizó las manos hacia las de él haciendo presión. - ¡Vamos a ver la nieve!

Y justo ahí se encontraban. Mirando los copos perderse en los automóviles formando una capa blanca manchando el asfalto. Cubriendo el terreno ganando intensidad. Una tormenta de neblina, resonaban en los periódicos días atrás.

Claire sonreía divertida aventando la nieve hacia el rostro cansino del Kennedy. Y se dio cuenta, todos habían cambiado demasiado.

Extrañaba a Jake, él le habría dicho que palabras escoger para no sentir la quemazón intestinal que no le dejaba disfrutar la navidad en su totalidad. Estaba feliz, sí, pero la presencia del agente la volvía al punto confuso de no saber qué exactamente sentía hacia él. Leon Kennedy había sido el amigo, aquel que sin duda la acompañaba desde el peor de sus momentos. El hombre del cual aprendía cosas buenas o malas según su grado de humor ácido.

Si, quizá algo más que justificaba el malestar de su corazón. La nieve y las fechas navideñas jugaban con su mente. Si lo quería de esa manera estaba jugando con fuego ya que, al parecer Claire estaba interesada en él y no lo ocultaba, solo que Leon era demasiado idiota para comprenderlo. Sherry no quería verla como una rival, pero lo hacía. Una con grandes armas e historia pero sin duda alguna alguien les ganaba el terreno.

Su nombre era Ada Wong.

La mujer tóxica de la cual Leon parecía estar interesado. Él no la había nombrado. Chris solo hablaba de más cuando se lo proponía e intentaba hacer reaccionar a Claire sobre sus ideas hacia Leon Kennedy. Esa tal Ada parecía ser la destrucción máxima en carne viva para Leon, pero eso ya no tenía sentido pensarlo cuando se decidía.

– Feliz navidad. – El susurro llegó a su oído lento, arrastrando las palabras. Se giró al escuchar la campanada oficial del día. Noche buena y navidad unidas de un tajo.

– Feliz navidad. – Respondió inclinándose acortando la distancia. Su barbilla chocó contra la clavícula masculina chocando los labios suavemente. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de Claire ante su atrevimiento. Claire y Leon se veían estéticamente bien, tal vez Ada Wong aún mejor. – No te apartes de mí.

Leon Kennedy sonrió mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza en la de Sherry. – Hasta que sea viejo Birkin.

– He cocinado un postre que te gustará. – Aseguró sin apartarse.

– Mientras no me mates con tu comida lo probaré

– Y yo sigo aquí ¿recuerdan? – Claire rió. – Entremos, hace frio.

Sherry seguía sin entender del todo, pero le gustaba. Al fin lo lograba captar. Lejos del amigo protector, le agradaban él y sus malos hábitos.

No le importaba si Claire era posible rival o Ada su mayor problema, después de tanto dolor, era su hora de ser feliz completamente. Entre las sombras, podría haber entre luz.

Las navidades comenzaban a gustarle cerrando el círculo final, solo teniendo a Leon Kennedy, lo demás solo era el principio de algo grande.

Y algún día lograría que Leon Kennedy dejara de mentirse a sí mismo para decirle la verdad que tanto deseaba escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bien, eso es todo.**

**Quise representar una navidad más realista para Sherry Birkin. La chica no es alguien que de la noche a la mañana va a olvidar los problemas ocurridos al paso del tiempo. Sherry es más comprensiva en ese sentido y la navidad no implica solo felicidad, son buenos tiempos o malos que solo se arreglan con la persona indicada. Es por eso que quería intentar hacerlo lo más apegado al RE xD**

**He de admitir que estoy algo oxidada después del largo lapso de inactividad. Nightmare ¡Espero que te guste! Esto va para ti amante del Leon/Sherry ya que me agradan los retos difíciles n.n**

**¿Ahora bien que les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
